Exit  No Exit
by Manechka
Summary: During AWE. The DJ's Locker is the personal hell for Jack and his 29 copies. It's the Cube. His rescuers also find their way there. Is this any supernatural juncture or a strange scientific experiment?
1. Chapter 1

Название: **EXIT – NO EXIT**  
>Автор: Serpens Subtruncius<br>Произведение: Пираты Карибского моря & Куб & Гиперкуб.  
>Жанр: Триллер (?). Фантастика (?). Бред (?) <em>последнее наиболее вероятно<em>  
>Размер: midi<br>Рейтинг: Т  
>Отказ от прав: Всё! Всё забрал себе Микки-Маус! А также Анджей Секула и Эрни Барбараш.<br>Примечание: Видео о тессеракте и четвертом измерении:  
>youtube(point)com (slash)watch?v=hEPnoYsT_So<p>

**EXIT – NO EXIT**

Когда перед ним раздвинулись отвратительные сегменты зубов, он вгляделся вглубь открывшейся черной звезды и понял, что тьма – вот она, абсолютная, бездонная, засасывающая, в которой растворяется всякий вздох, глохнет каждый звук и любой цвет рассыпается в невидимую пыль.  
>Гордо выставив клинок, приветствуя проклятое пугало, он ринулся вперед и успел-таки прыгнуть, осознавая, что страшных зубов все равно не миновать. Вонь многих тысяч трупов, вероятно, должна была сразить наповал, он её не чувствовал, он её слышал, во всяком случае, всё заслонял не человеческий и не звериный звук, монотонный, отзывающийся болью в затылке. Его тело покорно ожидало неизбежной боли от раздирающих его клыков, но вместо этого он почувствовал внезапный сильный толчок, как будто из легких кто-то выбил весь воздух тяжелой кувалдой. Раздался лязг металла о металл, запахло гарью и еще чем-то. Все мышцы разом свело судорогой. Он попытался вдохнуть, но в панике осознал, что просто не может дышать, что сердце, мёртвым грузом опустившееся под ребра, уже не бьется.<br>«Уже не бьется...» – это была последняя мысль...

* * *

><p>Серая. Серая стена перед самым носом. Или она вдали? Надо протянуть руку, но, черт возьми, как же это тяжело. Серая стена оказывается серым потолком. Если повернуть голову вправо, то увидишь такой же серый пол. Или стену. Или все-таки потолок справа? Или слева серый пол-потолок-стена? На чем он лежит? На полу или на стене. Наверное, всё-таки не на потолке, иначе он бы упал. А он именно и упал; судя по позе, его выбросили вон в тот круглый люк над головой. Наверное, он так ушибся, что до сих пор все мышцы ноют. Хотя удара он не помнит. "Меня поместили в этот кубик. В сундучок заперли. Дэйви, старина, у тебя извращенное воображение, я думал, на дне океана должно быть... мокрее, что ли. Если это дно. Надо подниматься и осмотреться".<br>На стенах и полу такие же круглые люки. Или не-люки. Со стенами, полом и потолком определились. Всё одинаковое. Цвет – светло-серый. Никакой. Источники света – непонятные. Почему-то всё видно, но огней нет. Звуки – никаких, ни плеска волн, ни криков птиц, ни шороха, ни шепота. А это гудение? Тихий, монотонный звук из ниоткуда. "Он у тебя в голове, Джек. Стоп, это важно! Джек – это я". Если заткнуть уши, гудения нет. Открытие! Хоть что-то. Закроем глаза. Запахи. Их почти нет. Такое чувство, будто всю одежду перетряхнули и выстирали, да еще и починили по ходу дела. Идеальная чистота. Идеальная пустота. Идеальная (почти!) тишина. Вот только что здесь делает капитан Джек Воробей?  
>Надо пройтись. Почему-то правая рука странно покалывает и будто онемела. Непонятно. Итак, мы имеем странную комнату абсолютно ровной кубической формы, в которой каждая грань куба является отражением противоположной. Джек повернулся вправо и приблизился к круглому объекту посреди стены. Потенциальный люк повел себя странно. Он явно среагировал на протянутую руку, в нем что-то щелкнуло, разошлись круговые створки, и посередине появилось стремительно расширяющееся отверстие. Джек тотчас отдернул руку. Что-то в этой зияющей воронке напомнило ему раздвигающиеся челюсти. Механический кракен. <em>Нестрашный<em>. Но не менее опасный. Незачем рваться вперед просто так. Представим себе, что этот путь куда-то ведет. «Если мы в тюрьме – то в соседнюю камеру», – невесело усмехнулся Джек. Но вдруг в ней кто-нибудь сидит? Хоть словом с кем-то перекинуться, новости узнать (_Ага, новости кубической жизни в Тайнике Дэйви Джонса_). Полезть или обождать? _Я не трус, у меня просто сильное чувство самосохранения. _А что, если подойти к другой стене, левее. Та же реакция. Джек вгляделся в отверстие и отшатнулся: по ту сторону короткого круглого перехода он увидел такую же серую комнату, которую загораживала... его собственная физиономия. _Идиот! Это же зеркало. _Но в этот момент его отражение неожиданно сняло треуголку и отвернулось. _Зар-раза! _Джек отпрыгнул. Зияющая дыра схлопнулась. «Туда я полезу в последнюю очередь», – подумал он.

* * *

><p>Прошло время. Наверное, час. Возможно, полтора, а может, минут тридцать. Надо решаться. Он подошел к первой стене (не к той, что скрывала за собой его копию). Дырка уже привычно распахнулась. Прежде, чем отправиться в путь, он зачем-то стал рыться в карманах, подозрительно пустых и чистых. В них отсутствовала пыль и мелкий мусор, только самые крупные предметы – кремень и трут, четыре пули разного калибра, старый носовой платок с чужим вензелем, нынче белоснежный и накрахмаленный, ага – кусок угля в аккуратной новенькой бумажке. Джек подошел вплотную к стене и, не обращая никакого внимания на разверзшуюся дыру, написал вдоль края люка: «CJS 1».<br>Пролезая по короткому цилиндру на другую сторону, он внезапно ощутил чье-то присутствие – как будто до этого он сидел на сцене театра, а сейчас оказался то ли за кулисами, то ли в зрительном зале. Сперва Джек услышал далекое потрескивание, какие-то странные шумы, производимые явно не людьми, и... обрывки фраз, произнесенных вполне человеческими голосами: «Альфа, Альфа, как слышите? – Эхо в дрейфе... – Дельта на связи... – Фокстрот на связи...» Потом раздался странный щелчок, и все звуки разом исчезли. Джек выпал в соседний серый кубик. Он отличался от первого только одним – в нем не было надписи с инициалами. Но прежде чем дверь-люк-ловушка захлопнулась, Джек заглянул в неё и где-то на горизонте увидел себя, исчезающего в люке на противоположной стене своей первой «камеры».

* * *

><p>Уже полгода. Целых полгода мучительных сборов, путешествия вокруг южной оконечности Африки, мимо индийских и южно-китайских берегов. Нельзя отрицать – это было интересно. Если б не отчужденное поведение некоторых членов команды (<em>...и практически членов семьи...<em>), это путешествие можно было бы назвать увлекательным. Уильям не был уверен, что повторит этот путь вновь, поэтому жадно всматривался в экзотические пейзажи, в лица людей. Ему всегда нравилось всё новое – и вещи, и люди, хотя традиции и личные пристрастия к давно полюбившимся предметам он тоже уважал, как например, он понимал привязанность Джека или того же Барбоссы к пресловутой «Жемчужине». Для него же корабль – средство передвижения. Средство для достижения цели – на карте или где-то еще. Не символ. Его символы лежали в какой-то иной плоскости, вдали от морей и берегов.  
>Зато ему нравилось ощущение бега по волнам, он иногда задерживался на баке, глядя в раздваивающийся пенный поток, обегающий корабль и воссоединяющийся за кормой. Движение! Это то, чего ему не хватало в кузнице, хотя выполнение заказов почти целиком ложилось на его плечи и времени для бездействия просто не существовало. Но монотонное гудение наковальни и бесконечное повторение ударов никак не удовлетворяло его потребности в движении. Его спасало только фехтование. Всё это кардинальным образом переменилось с того злополучного дня, когда он обнаружил чужака в привычном пространстве мастерской мистера Брауна. С тех пор Уилл узнал очень многое о себе и о других, о том, что он может и чего не может. Оказалось, что может весьма и весьма многое, на что раньше даже не надеялся. И не может элементарных вещей, о чем не догадывался никогда.<p>

* * *

><p>Итак, кубик номер два был неотличим от первого, но всё же что-то в нем было. Как будто кто-то еще пристальнее смотрел на него. Кто-то слепой искал его. Это чувство иногда возникало за игрой в карты, когда соперники ощупывали взглядами не только всю его фигуру, но и изнанку его карманов, рукавов и мыслей. И сейчас этот взгляд двигался по направлению к нему. Он не знает и никогда не сможет объяснить, почему он вдруг рухнул на пол. Над головой что-то просвистело, и одна из косичек, оказавшаяся, вероятно, последней в полете, вдруг изменила направление и упала ему на лицо щепотью пепла. В воздухе запахло паленым.<br>– Зараза! – сказал в пустоту Джек.  
>Ничего не произошло. Взгляд слепой смерти исчез. «Ага, – подумал Джек, – это такая ловушка. Какой-то невидимый луч сжигает всё, попадающее в поле его видимости. Значит, в следующий раз сначала надо отправить разведчика». И кто станет этим добровольным самоубийцей?<p>

* * *

><p>Вчера она опять сошла с ума. Примерно в четвертый раз за шесть месяцев.<br>Было за полдень, но еще не вечер, удушающая жара сменилась легким ветерком и тени удлинились. Судно шло полным ходом. Уильям находился на нижней палубе, когда вдруг раздался женский крик или всхлип, громко хлопнула дверь капитанской каюты, и он увидел бегущую Элизабет. Она почти пробежала несколько шагов до того места, где он стоял, но, кажется, почти не видела его. Его охватил ужас, когда он понял, на что она смотрит – её пальцы и ладони были багрово-красного цвета.  
>– Кровь, кровь...Почему? Я же не виновата... Нет, это всё я. Я признаю, это я... Я – убийца, да... Это я... – она бормотала почти бессвязно, пристально разглядывая свои руки.<br>Уильям внутренне похолодел, но понял, что не в силах сдвинуться с места. Она прошла мимо куда-то за спину. В дверях капитанской каюты появился растерянный капитан Барбосса. «Растерянный Барбосса – это нонсенс. Но хоть не убитый вторично!» – вспыхнуло в сознании молодого человека.  
>– Разлила склянку с красной тушью и сошла с ума, – почему-то шепотом сказал Гектор.<br>Раньше Уилл бросился бы за ней, стал бы тормошить, спрашивать о самочувствии, пытаться привлечь внимание. Пару раз он так и сделал, но толку от его порывов... Сама успокоится. Она всё равно ничего не скажет, будет только щуриться сквозь слезы и молчать. А главное, с каждым разом ему всё меньше хочется знать.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
>Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Джек начал осторожное движение вдоль стены к противоположному концу куба. За его спиной распахнулся очередной люк, но почему-то открывшееся пространство оказалось не привычно-серым, а темным, сумрачным. «Туда не пойду!». На противоположной от входа стене открылся люк в следующую пустую комнату. Оставив пометку «CJS-2», Джек попытался пролезть в люк, но вовремя одумался. Прежде, чем закинуть конечности в неосвоенное пространство, он, не долго думая, снял пожеванную Кракеном, а теперь новенькую, как из мастерской, треуголку и бросил её на середину комнаты. Он почти устыдился своей неуверенности, когда раздался почти привычный щелчок, и на многострадальную шляпу обрушилась тонкая стальная сеть. Рывок невидимых глазу нитей – и от великолепного головного убора осталась груда тонкой кожаной вермишели. Джек несколько минут просто смотрел на жалкую кучку, с облегчением ощущая, как где-то в солнечном сплетении медленно разматывается и расправляется тугой комок ужаса. «Да, Дэйви, твоя осьминожья башка горазда на выдумки! Если только твоя...» Почему-то ему казалось, что надо двигаться дальше, нельзя слишком долго задерживаться на одном месте. Он осторожно прокрался к остаткам шляпы и засунул пригоршню шнурков в карман. «Пригодится! Еще куда-нибудь закину». В этот момент что-то щелкнуло, и он почувствовал, что под ним разверзлась земля. Ах! Там же люк!<br>Падая вниз, он мысленно зажмурился, ожидая каких-то ужасов, и они не замедлили с появлением: справа в раскрытом люке возникла бородатая физиономии старого знакомца Гектора Барбосы. Люк захлопнулся на мгновение, только для того, чтобы снова распахнуться. Барбосса продолжал таращиться на него. «Врешь, Дэйви! Мертвяков показывать бесполезно! Гектор на моих глазах отдал душу ...э-э, не важно кому». В этот момент люк распахнулся в третий раз, но на этот раз за ним виднелась девичья головка.  
>– Да вот же он! – раздался звонкий голос его милой убийцы. – Джек, мы пришли за тобой, перебирайся сюда.<br>Он еще полежал на полу пластом, но решил, что слишком затянувшийся отдых чреват опасностью. Галлюцинации или чудеса, но в соседнем кубике застряли явно знакомые персонажи из его биографии. Он собрался подняться, но для верности подбросил вверх горсть кожаных шнурков. Раздался скрип и половина черного лохматого комка вдруг уехала куда-то влево, вторая половина зависла в воздухе над ним. Джек расширившимися глазами проводил рассеченный надвое будто острейшим самурайским мечом клубок и очередной раз поблагодарил природу за подаренную ему интуицию. Ему пришлось потратить минуты полторы, чтобы доползти на спине до стены и медленно скользнуть вдоль нее к люку. Он поднялся, продолжая глядеть перед собой на перемещающиеся ошметки когда-то украшавшей его голову треуголки и, не глядя, протянул обе руки вверх. В этот момент пространство снова пришло в движение. Раздвоенный ранее клубок пересекла вертикальная плоскость, и маленьких черных объектов стало четыре. Два из них двинулись в его сторону, но больше Джек уже ничего не увидел, потому что чьи-то сильные руки втянули его в люк.

* * *

><p>Сорвавшись в морскую бездну с недосягаемой теперь высоты, несчастное судно разлетелось на сотни и тысячи обломков, ошметков, осколков, а люди, по безумному усмотрению судьбы, внезапно очутились в непонятном пространстве, поначалу скрывавшем свою предательскую суть.<br>Но неведение длилось недолго. Вскоре стало ясно, что загадка «без окон, без дверей полна горница людей» вполне могла применяться к этому проклятому кубу. Потом китайцы, что-то громко обсуждая на своем языке, спустились вниз, сразу после того, как то-то из них провалился в пол. Не обращая особого внимания на своих недавних нанимателей, они невозмутимо исчезли из поля зрения. Как только люк в полу захлопнулся, все звуки исчезли.  
>Оставшиеся искатели приключений попытались оглядеться, сориентироваться и хоть как-то спланировать свои дальнейшие действия. Барбосса и Гиббс по очереди обошли все круглые отверстия по периметру комнаты. Люки распахивались, но ничего, кроме таких же серых кубических ячеек, они не увидели.<br>Элизабет смотрела на потолок, ища взглядом источники света, но, казалось, они были везде и нигде. Уилл смотрел на неё. Пинтел и Раджетти смотрели друг на друга. Тиа Далма смотрела куда-то вглубь себя. Она сидела в центре комнаты рядом с люком, в котором исчезли китайцы, но люк загадочным образом оставался закрытым. Похоже, она знала, как правильно сесть. Её губы беззвучно шевелились, болотная колдунья явно погружалась в транс. Внезапно она открыла глаза и отчетливо сказала: «Я вернулась!»

* * *

><p>– Как это? – Уилл заинтересованно посмотрел на неё, – Вы были именно здесь? Вы знаете, что это за место?<br>– Давно... – пробормотала Тиа, – Я была здесь и не здесь. Тогда не было переходов. Всего одна комната. Никаких звуков. Никаких запахов и цветов. Они поймали Тиа в море, разложили её на ма-а-аленькие частички, а потом собрали. И её тело стало совсем простым. Совсем человеческим. Магия погибла. Сила ушла. И Тиа должна была отвечать на вопросы. Они сами не такие глупые, как их вопросы. Они показывали Тиа свои странные штуки, которые умеют всё записывать...  
>– Как записывать? – уточнил Уилл.<br>– Никак. Сами собой – мой голос и мое лицо. Я могла видеть себя со стороны. Только это всё неживое, поэтому нестрашное и даже неинтересное. Ну, как ты думаешь, интересно, тебе, Уильям, смотреть сейчас на себя со стороны – как ты тут сидишь, чешешь в затылке, рассматриваешь свои пальцы, свою невесту, эти серые стены? Тебе интересно?  
>– Да уж, – тихо отозвалась Элизабет, – Может, у них нет своих пальцев и невест?<br>– Ты почти угадала, мисс Лизбет, – прошелестела Тиа. – Им действительно чего-то не хватает. Я делаю куклу, похожую на человека, а потом могу управлять им, живым человеком, а они делают человека, но ничего, кроме куклы у них не получается, – она невесело рассмеялась.  
>– Судя по интерьеру, у них плохо с воображением, – отозвался Барбосса. – Ого, что это?<br>Он опять приблизился к одному из люков в стене. Тот привычно распахнулся, но на сей раз капитан заметил в центре соседней комнаты фигуру Джека.  
>Он повернулся к остальным:<br>– Ага! Наша вздорная пташка тоже тут! Надо его позвать! Джек! Джек Воробей! Кхм! _Капитан Джек Воробей_! – крикнул он во вновь открывшуюся дыру. Его немного удивил какой-то непривычно отрешенный взгляд вечного соперника и его полная неподвижность на полу.  
>Барбоссу вдруг энергично оттеснила от люка мисс Суонн и тоже закричала что-то ободряющее.<br>Потом её голос оборвался:  
>– Ой! Там что-то движется! Надо его вытащить.<br>Как раз в этот момент подоспевшие на помощь Гиббс и Уильям дернули Джека вверх, как морковку из грядки, и живо втянули в люк.

* * *

><p>Через некоторое время они все вместе сидели на полу и слушали очень короткую героическую повесть капитана Джека Воробья о своём решении остаться на погибающем паруснике, о схватке с Кракеном и непродолжительном путешествии по серым кубическим комнатам Тайника Дэйви Джонса. Рассказ действительно получился коротким, и его собеседники не знали, что и думать, ведь они потратили на путешествие шесть с половиной месяцев, а, судя по услышанному, Джек провел здесь от силы часа три. Хотя, по правде сказать, он опустил несколько деталей, как то: трогательное прощание с барышней-пираткой, сжигающий луч, происшествие со шляпой и с тем, что осталось от шляпы. Джек и сам не мог понять, почему не рассказывает своим новообретенным спутникам о ловушках куба. Иногда он предпочитал молчать и не выдавать лишней информации. В конце концов, набор в разведчики-добровольцы никто не отменял. Джек мысленно усмехнулся.<br>«Если я выберусь отсюда, одного бочонка рому будет явно недостаточно, чтобы забыть всю эту дрянь». Кстати о роме! И он с подозрением покосился на фляжку Гиббса, по-прежнему висевшую у того на поясе.  
>– А нет ли у нас в запасе живительного эликсира, божественного напитка, огненной воды жизни, а? – Джек задал этот риторический вопрос, не сводя глаз со старпома.<br>– Если вы о роме, кэп, то там всего два глотка.  
>– Но ты же поделишься одним из них с человеком, который ради вас всех прошел через глотку Кракена и остался тошнотворно трезвым. И чистым. Кстати, други, вы заметили, какие мы все чистенькие?<br>– Мы не просто чистенькие, мы новенькие, – сказал Пинтел с некоторым отвращением.  
>– Здесь нет пыли, – заметил Гиббс<br>– И ржавчины, – отозвался Уилл.  
>– И у меня все зубы целые, – с некоторой гордостью продолжил Барбосса.<br>– И волосы чистые, – признала Лиззи.  
>– Здесь нет грязи, – подытожил Джек. – И смерти («Нет! – мысленно поправил он себя, – Чего тут полно, так это...»). Я имею в виду, разложения здесь нет.<br>– Ничего удивительного! – вдруг сказала Тиа, – Здесь нет времени. Во всяком случае, нашего обычного времени. Оно делает, что хочет. Вернее, как хочет... Они стирали мои воспоминания, но у них ничего не вышло, они ведь так и не поняли до конца, кто я...  
>Барбосса заинтересованно подошел поближе и с легким подозрением оглядел её с ног до головы, как будто видел впервые.<br>– Эта штука состоит из маленьких кубиков, но на самом деле это всё один куб. – продолжила свой рассказ Тиа, – Он один, и он движется. Они показывали мне такую странную картинку. Вроде, один кубик, а повернешь – и их много. Движется, движется... – она начала бормотать почти бессвязно, – Куда? Он начался и скоро закончится. Он движется по времени... Капитан Джек? Ты видел время? Ты можешь его представить? А я видела... Я же живу в вечности, а эти недочеловеки хотели меня изучить... Ха-ха-ха... Наивные... Если захочешь, Джек, я тебя потом научу, как помнить...  
>– Тиа, не сходи с ума,– с напускной небрежностью заявил Джек, с удовольствием полоща рот единственным глотком рома, – Хотя твоя готовность меня чему-то научить мне весьма дорога.<br>– Ты же ходишь по картам... по широте и долготе... Это два измерения... А если карта выпуклая, ты сможешь увидеть горы высокими, а море – глубоким ...  
>– Это будут уже три измерения, – вдруг отозвался заинтересованный Раджетти.<br>– А если ты представишь все это во времени, то...  
>– Ты говоришь, этот куб движется? – вдруг трезво спросил Джек.<p>

* * *

><p>Движение! Уильяму довольно быстро надоело сидеть, а главное – откуда-то изнутри, из недр его организма поднималось омерзительная, тошнотворная волна паники. Он не мог описать это чувство, но вспомнил, как в детстве, в Англии видел плененного барса. Животное металось по тесной клетке, вышагивая многие мили и не в силах вырваться.<br>– Я не могу просто сидеть, сложа руки. Если всё, что вы говорите, – правда, значит, с этой штукой что-то происходит! Нам тоже нужно передвигаться.  
>– Вопрос, куда, мистер Тёрнер, – скептически отозвался Барбосса.<br>– К выходу! К чёрту! Куда-то ведь ушли китайцы... Куда угодно, мне плохо в этом кубе, в этой нечеловеческой комнате без окон и дверей...  
>– Вот как раз дверей тут, как грязи, пардон, это фигурально выражаясь, ибо грязи тут, как окон... – пробормотал Джек, возвращаясь к блаженному состоянию <em>послеромового послевкусия<em>, – А уж как _мне _погано в этом замкнутом пространстве... Впрочем, когда вас тут не было, признаюсь, мне было несколько хуже.  
>(«Теперь же у меня целая когорта желающих бросаться под пули, решетки и невидимые лучи», – подумал он про себя.)<br>– Ну, хотя бы, откуда ты пришел сюда, ты помнишь? – энергично начал неутомимый Тернер.  
>– Пометка, – Джек ткнул в угольное пятно возле двери слева.<br>– Значит там, там и там никто из нас не был! – Уилл резко повернулся к двери справа от помеченной, и она немедленно отозвалась на его движение. Открывшаяся серая тускло освещенная комната показалась совершенно неопасной. Уилл вытянул вперед руку со шпагой, ничего не произошло.  
>– Ну, кто со мной? – он обвел взглядом скептические или неуверенные физиономии остальных, пока не заметил совершенно потерянное выражение, – Элизабет, давай руку, здесь безопасно!<br>Девушка нерешительно и немного неуклюже протиснулась в круглое отверстие. Открывшаяся комната была совершенно пуста и безжизненна. Она спрыгнула, и тут что-то произошло: она зависла в воздухе, не долетев до пола сантиметров сорок и медленно начала оглядываться. Её ноги упорно не касались земли. Вначале Уилл подумал, что ей что-то мешает, и быстро протянул руку, крепко ухватившись за её левую ладонь. Одновременно он почувствовал, как его рука теряет подвижность, увязая в обычном воздухе, как муха в янтаре. Элизабет продолжала бесконечным, никогда не оканчивающимся движением поворачивать голову. Мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, именно так и выглядела жена Лота в момент превращения в соляной столп.  
>– Тяни её! – взревел на ухо Барбосса и попытался вытащить за талию самого Уилла, но это оказалось совсем не просто.<br>– Руку не оторви! – закричал Уилл, понимая, что своей кузнечной хваткой может действительно вырвать девушке кисть из сустава. Она же продолжала висеть в воздухе, вполоборота глядя на него в немом ужасе. Во всей этой суете был один положительный момент – она прекратила движение вниз. Через минут пять её лицо исказилось гримасой боли, и по левой щеке со скоростью престарелой улитки покатилась слезинка.  
>«Я не выдержу, – подумал Уилл, – я держу её вес уже 10 минут, а для неё, судя по всему, прошло несколько секунд. Да и еще что-то тянет вниз».<br>– Там время замедляется, – прошептал он, – И, похоже, чем дальше от двери, тем больше.  
>– Это водоворот, – пробормотала Тиа, – Или смерч. Воронка, в неё затягивает. Бедная мисс Лизабет.<br>Наконец, через полчаса, подтянув Элизабет к люку усилиями четырех рук – своих и стоявшего позади Барбоссы, – Уильяму удалось втащить свою невесту обратно. Девушка неуверенно посмотрела на испуганные и сочувствующие лица и потерла саднящие запястья. Её тут же забросали вопросами:  
>– Что ты видела? Чувствовала?<br>– Да ничего, собственно. Только вы как-то странно мелькали и руку мне чуть не оторвали...  
>– О, Господи, – только и сказал Уилл, утирая пот со лба и отходя к центру комнаты, явно теряя интерес немедленно двигаться дальше.<br>– Зато согрелся! – почти радостно оживился Джек, до этого напряженно-неподвижно стоявший рядом с Тиа, – К счастью, все живы, Лиз выиграла у смерти почти час, а мы можем двигаться еще куда-нибудь. Чем мне это место нравится – тут не заскучаешь. Могу поклясться, что в кубике напротив время будет идти, наоборот, быстрее.  
>С этими словами он с видимым сожалением бросил одну из побрякушек из своей прически в разверзшуюся пасть люка. Разноцветные бусины стремительно полетели вперед, на глазах нитка распалась, металлические колечки покрылись ржавчиной и скоро на полу лежала щепотка пыли о обломками костяных бусин и одной целой фарфоровой. «Сюда нельзя!» – был вердикт.<br>– А что, если выход наверху? – спросил Раджетти, разглядывая люк на потолке прищуренным глазом. В этот момент, словно услышав его, люк с лязгом отворился, оттуда выглянула копия Пинтела и ворчливо сказала: «Тут мы уже были, пошли дальше!» – после чего люк захлопнулся. Оторопев, Раджетти посмотрел на своего неразлучного друга и пощупал его рукав, просто так, на всякий случай.  
>– Ага, – сказал Пинтел, – это тоже я.<br>Раджетти отдернул руку.  
>– Выбор сужается, – заметил Барбосса. – Ну, кто хочет спуститься вниз за нашими узкоглазыми приятелями? Или пойти прямо?<br>– А где вообще может быть выход? – подала голос Элизабет.  
>– На противоположном конце от входа? – это Гиббс.<br>– Так! – начал Джек, продвигаясь по периметру комнаты. – Представим себе – если эта штука движется во времени, значит, она ПРОХОДИТ. Понимаете? Она начинается и кончается, как день, мелодия, болезнь et cetera. Может, вообще никуда двигаться и не нужно, а просто ждать – вечера, заключительных аккордов, выздоровления? Вопрос, где ждать.  
>– В центре, чтобы контролировать ситуацию, – немедленно отозвался Барбосса.<br>– Где уже всё изучено и безопасно, – прошептала Элизабет.  
>– С краю, чтоб не задело, если разваливаться начнет, – вставил Гиббс. – К тому же с краю легче смыться, чем из самой гущи.<br>– Надо ждать – подытожил Джек, – При этом мы можем продолжать двигаться, так что, Уилли, не беспокойся.  
>– Чего ждать? – проворчал задетый кузнец.<br>– Как всегда, благоприятного момента. Главное – глядеть в оба и не упускать возможности. Также нежелательно сталкиваться с собой. Во-первых, это небезопасно, во-вторых – как-то безумно. Даже для меня...  
>– Главное – выжить, – выговорила Элизабет, с видимым усилием сдерживаясь, чтобы не выбивать дробь зубами, – главное – выжить...<br>– Ну, это мы уже проходили, Лиззи, – неожиданно сумрачно отозвался Джек из противоположного угла. – Выживают крысы. Главное – выйти отсюда. И с наименьшими потерями. Кто знает, сколько нам понадобится рук. Надо же еще как-то отсюда удрать.


	3. Chapter 3

– Это место убивает магию? – тихо переспросил Джек у Тиа Далмы.  
>– Живую, божественную природу это место уничтожает. Оно упорядочивает хаос. Оно сумело укротить даже море...<br>– Хаос мне как раз сейчас без надобности, – заверил её Джек, – Всё, что мне нужно – это четко обозначенное направление.  
>– Компас здесь не работает, я уже проверял – с чувством выполненного долга заявил Гектор.<br>– Здесь нет сторон света... – равнодушно подтвердила Тиа.  
>– Зато здесь есть вход и выход! Мне они отчего-то нужнее. – Джек привычно потянулся к поясу... – Лиззи, цыпа разлюбезная, ну-ка возвращай моё имущество! Поскольку я тебя еще не простил, ты мне по-прежнему должна... Кое-что!<br>Элизабет неуютно поёжилась, а Уилл изумленно поднял брови. Джек _со смыслом _подмигнул ему и снова повернулся к девушке:  
>– Мой компас! И, пожалуйста, поживее.<br>Уильям вспыхнул и на всякий случай подвинулся поближе к своей невесте. Та пожала плечами и с деланным безразличием вернула компас законному владельцу:  
>– Он всегда врёт. Ну, или почти всегда.<br>– Он врет, только если не знаешь, чего душа желает. А сейчас всё мое существо жаждет одного – выбраться из этого проклятого места, причем живым и здоровым, да поскорее. Компас не живой – это механическое изделие, так что насчет «живой магии» у меня уверенности нет. С другой стороны, если нас всех измельчили на частицы, а потом сложили заново, то с виду бесполезную побрякушку они вполне могли лишить чудесных свойств. Но допустим, они не знали, что это... И что у них за монополия на магию! – воскликнул Джек с пафосом, достойным члена палаты общин в палате лордов.  
>– Ну-ка, цыпуля, где выход? – обратился он к компасу, – Хотя нет, обращаться к тебе, как к живому существу может быть губительно...<br>– Джек, заткнись совсем, больше толку будет, – сварливо сказал Барбосса.  
>Капитан Воробей ревниво сверкнул очами и со вздохом откинул крышку навигационного прибора. Все, затаив дыхание, смотрели на медленное, очень медленное движение стрелки: чуть влево, чуть вправо, теперь еще правее, теперь чуть левее, теперь опять вправо...<br>– Стрелка движется! – с обидой в голосе воскликнул Тёрнер.  
>– Да нет, на этот раз я уверен. Это не стрелка движется, это выход... Такое может быть?<br>– Что-о-о-? – неуверенно протянул Гиббс.  
>– Кубики – моя любимая детская игра, – вдруг улыбнулась Элизабет. – Папа любил со мной играть в кубики. Они складываются, меняются местами...<br>– Именно! Выход просто смещается. К тому же, судя по намекам Тиа, этот куб развивается, и выходов может быть несколько.  
>– Точнее, бесконечное число вариантов, – вставил Раджетти, – Кроме того, бессчетное число Пинтелов и Раджетти ищут стольких же капитанов Джеков...<br>– Заткнись-ка теперь ты, – пихнул его локтем Пинтел.  
>– Это вопрос не столько математики, сколько философии... – не унимался тот.<br>– Итак, примем за условие, что выход там, – бодро сказал Джек.  
>За последние полчаса он заметно оживился, и вряд ли из-за скромного глотка рома. Скорее, он увидел поставленную перед собой задачу и определился с её решением. Итак, он с готовностью шагнул вперед, люк привычно распахнулся, и перед Джеком гостеприимно открылась очередная ловушка.<br>– Добровольцы есть? – как бы невзначай спросил он.  
>Никто не отозвался. Даже Барбосса не принял вызов и мялся в нерешительности. (<em>Вот вам и когорта!<em>)  
>Джек швырнул свою шпагу, как дротик. В то же мгновение из двери люка за его спиной вылетела точно такая же шпага и вонзилась в серый пол в непосредственной близости от Тиа Далмы и Уилла. Оба прянули в разные стороны, недоуменно разглядывая возникшее из ниоткуда оружие.<br>– Если мы выйдем в ту дверь, мы все одновременно окажемся здесь же? – спросила Элизабет, выдергивая шпагу из пола и возвращая её Джеку.  
>– Посмотрим! – сказал тот и повторил маневр, вторая шпага улетела вслед за первой. Они почувствовали какое-то изменение в воздухе, дверь за спиной не открылась вторично, а в комнате напротив остались две одинаковые шпаги.<br>– Быстро перебираемся, пока оно остановилось!  
>Все бросились к люку и достаточно организованно покинули помещение. Но прежде чем уйти, Тиа быстро заглянула в люк внизу. Там, на дне, серую поверхность куба пятнала большая темно-багровая лужа крови. Поблизости не было видно ни одного китайца.<p>

* * *

><p>– Внимание, готовимся к переходу, старайтесь не открывать боковые люки, а то... мало ли что, – скомандовал капитан Воробей и направился прямиком вслед за стрелкой компаса. Он не успел пройти и пары шагов, как раздался привычный щелчок справа, в открывшийся люк просунулась окровавленная женская рука. Вся компания в немом ужасе взирала на совершенно обезумевшую копию Элизабет, чьи руки были по локоть в ярко-красной жидкости, а позади нее стоял непрерывный звон стали, слышались хриплые крики и ругательства.<br>– Помогите! – в отчаянии закричала девушка, но ей никто не ответил, в том числе и она сама.  
>В кубе позади неё две копии Джека и Уилла Тернера насмерть рубились с копиями себя же, так сказать, близнец на близнеца. Все четверо были неоднократно ранены, кровь брызгала во все стороны. Наконец, одна из копий Джека сбила кончиком шпаги треуголку с головы соперника, и знаменитая шляпа, совсем недавно размолотая в китайскую лапшу, приземлилась в непосредственной близости от перехода.<br>– Шляпу подай, пожалуйста, – вежливо сказал капитан по эту сторону круглого отверстия.  
>– Ага, – безропотно ответила окровавленная Лиззи и покорно нагнулась за шляпой, – вот она...<br>– Спасибо! – Джек одним движением выхватил её из рук девицы, – И до свидания.  
>С этими словами он резко шагнул назад и люк тотчас захлопнулся.<br>Здешняя Элизабет, не шевелясь, продолжала смотреть на закрытую дверь и пару раз бросила взгляд на свои руки. «Я же это уже видела...»  
>– Это всё ложь и подделка! – веско сказал Джек. – Если будешь думать иначе, сойдешь с ума.<br>– Не в этом дело, – пробормотала Элизабет., – Я это всё видела раньше, на корабле... Тушь пролила...

* * *

><p>Новые кубы несли в себе новые неприятности. Они уже вытащили арбалетную стрелу из деревянного глаза Раджетти. Гиббса чуть не обожгло горячим паром, к счастью, спасли сапоги.<br>От ощущения непрерывной опасности кто-то впадал в ступор, у кого-то наоборот, адреналин зашкаливал.  
>Барбосса казался немного подавленным, и до Элизабет не сразу дошло – на его плече нет обезьянки-Джека. Вреднючая мартышка сгинула в недрах куба. Магия проклятия ацтеков, вероятно, не действовала в этом механистическим мире.<br>В одном из люков Элизабет увидела то, чего боялась по двум причинам. Она увидела себя и Джека замерших в поцелуе в весьма откровенных позах. Вот как это выглядит со стороны. Кошмар! Кошмар же был в том, что оба порождения куба старели с фантастической скоростью и вскоре превратились в отвратительные мумии в полуистлевших тряпках. Смотреть на свое лицо, стареющее на глазах, было жутко, но отвести взгляд не могла.  
>И дело не в том, что ей было трудно представить себя старой, как раз, наоборот, у неё был определенный опыт.<br>Ей не хотелось, чтобы Джек увидел. Не её – себя. Хотелось поскорее закрыть люк, если не механическими створками, то хоть своей спиной.  
>Но над плечом кто-то знакомо выругался. «Слава Богу, не Уилл!»<br>– Вот так штука, Лиззи, – пробормотал Джек, – Так хотелось оставить это на сладкое, но теперь как-то уже не хочется.  
>– Тебе не хочется целоваться или умереть от старости? – устало съязвила девушка.<br>– Скорее, конечно, второе, но я и первое теперь буду видеть через это. Лиз, не обижайся, я ведь тебе даром не нужен, признай. Так что рисковать молодостью, красотой, – Элизабет фыркнула, – и своей шкурой я не стану. К тому же не забывай, я злопамятен и мстителен, как... не знаю кто.  
>Но её уже занимал другой вопрос: а почему именно этот момент ей показал загадочный куб? С Уиллом она увязла во времени, с Джеком – наоборот. Неплохая иллюстрация к тому, во что превращалась её жизнь.<br>Она вдруг подумала, что именно такое воплощение сиюминутной страсти было наиболее точным. Фальшивый поцелуй ни во что, кроме праха рассыпаться не может. _Без любви. _Тогда ей хотелось доказать свою женскую состоятельность и свою способность строить планы и принимать решения. Ей хотелось, чтобы Джек её одобрил, даже ценой собственной жизни. _Его_ собственной. Чувство соперничества в никому не нужном соревновании, смешанное с элементарным животным страхом. Хитрость плюс трусость – она ведь стала пираткой, правда, Джек? Или это была преданность плюс трезвый расчет? Тогда прав Уилл.  
>Принимая решение, мы всегда оказываемся перед кем-то виноваты. Но страшнее всего – стать <em>никем<em>.

* * *

><p>Стрелка повернулась вправо, потом – резко – влево, потом опять на 180 градусов вправо.<br>Неужели выходов два? Вряд ли мы перемещаемся с такой скоростью.  
>– Куб не корабль, – заметил Уилл, – Здесь может быть черный вход.<br>– Для прислуги? – насмешливо переспросил Барбосса.  
>– Ну конечно! Они же должны сюда заходить, смазывать двери, убирать то, кхм.. что остается от визитеров.<br>– Придется разделиться, – высказал общее мнение Уилл.  
>– И... кому-то из нас придется пойти к ним с тыла? – робко спросил Пинтел.<br>Значит, кому-то придется выводить остальных наружу, а кому-то – отвлекать внимание «гостеприимных хозяев»?  
>– Кодекс чтим? – на всякий случай спросил Гиббс, – Отстающих не ждем?<br>– По обстоятельствам, – сказал Джек.  
>– И кто куда? – спросил Барбосса, заранее предвкушая подлянку со стороны Джека.<br>– Остается еще выяснить, какая дверь парадная, а какая, так сказать, приватная, – заметил Гиббс.  
>– Я бы с удовольствием поквиталась с моими мучителями, – вдруг ясным, звучным голосом сказала Тиа, и Джек мог бы поклясться, что в этот момент заметил во рту у нее не черные, а мелкие острые акульи зубки в несколько рядов.<br>– Нет, Тиа, – возразила Элизабет, – они тебя уже знают, и ты сама говорила, что за нами следят.  
>– Но это не мешает следить за ними <em>мне..<em>. Красавчик Джек, дай Далме компас!  
>Стрелка немедленно повернулась влево. Значит, если захочешь нанести визит создателям куба, стоит пойти туда?<br>– Я туда пойду, – вдруг очень тихо прошептала Элизабет, – Во-первых, они наверняка считают меня самой слабой и безобидной, во-вторых, у меня есть опыт убеждения, в-третьих, у меня есть еще кое-какое оружие.  
>– У тебя? – изумленно переспросил Джек.<br>– Тс-с-с. Они же нас видят и, возможно, слышат, – почти беззвучно отозвалась Лиз. – А в-четвертых, я всё еще в долгу. В конце концов, это я привела вас всех сюда...  
>– Вообще-то мы прибыли сюда ради Джека, – начал Уилл.<br>– С этим не поспоришь, но если бы не я...  
>– Я бы всё равно тут очутился, – резко прервал её Джек, – и это не тема для обсуждения СЕЙЧАС.<br>– Если я вернусь, я могу рассчитывать на... прощение?  
>– Что-о-о? – опять изумился Гиббс.<br>– О чем это она? – спросил Пинтел.  
>– Девушка из приличной семьи поступила как-нибудь по-пиратски, а теперь пытается загладить вину, – назидательным тоном объяснил Раджетти. – Психологические комплексы и воспитание идут вразрез с жестокой правдой жизни...<br>В этот момент в люк, через который они только что вошли, влетела до боли знакомая шпага и воткнулась в центр комнаты.  
>– Еще немного, и кэп сможет открыть оружейную лавку, – совершенно неуместно хмыкнул Пинтел.<br>– У нас совсем мало времени, – заметила Тиа.  
>– Все направо, – скомандовал Барбосса и первым направился к «официальному выходу». За ним потянулись Пинтел и Раджетти, тяжко вздыхавший Гиббс и сумрачная Тиа. Уильям просто молча крепко обнял Элизабет, потом так же молча посмотрел в полные слез глаза и скрылся в правом люке вслед за остальными. Джек поправил шляпу, потом вдруг сунул руку в карман и вручил девушке давно раздражавший его предмет.<br>– Вот, э-э, вытри...  
>– Это же мой платок!<br>– Да? Эта тряпка валяется у меня в кармане года два, я никогда не обращал внимания, иногда, правда, пистолет протирал...  
>– Но сейчас-то он беленький!<br>– Это заслуга подлых аккуратных дерьмоглотателей, которые нас сюда запихнули! – запальчиво ответил Джек и тихо добавил:  
>– Мой пистолет возьмешь?<br>– Нет. Тем более, если возьму, они сейчас же его увидят.  
>Теперь они оба говорили шепотом, наклонив головы, будто разглядывая невидимые ворсинки на сером полу. Джек недоумевал. Что творилось у неё в голове? Чем она собиралась убеждать неизвестных оппонентов?<br>– И еще. В переходах... Я кое-что слышал в первый раз.  
>– Что именно?<br>– Без понятия. Но что-то было.  
>– Хочешь сказать, между комнатами они не следят? Ладно. Я пойду. А то окончательно струшу, – Элизабет неловко поправила камзол на пояснице, и тут Джек Воробей неожиданно потянул её за ремень и звонко чмокнул в нос:<br>– От такого не стареют!  
><em>(О Боже, вечная его мнительность!)<em>  
>– Сладкое на десерт полнит, – сердито припомнила ему Элизабет.<br>– Ну, хоть вишенка обломилась, – раздражающе-неунывающим тоном подхватил Джек,– А теперь, катитесь, мисс Суонн!  
>– Мерзкий пират!<br>– Так держать, Лиззи!  
>Гнев лучше слез, это он знает, как дважды два.<br>Выпрямив спину и держа компас в вытянутой руке, она скрылась в левом люке.  
>Джек последним покинул серый безжизненный куб. Правый люк вел в неширокую вертикальную шахту со стальными ступеньками и аналогичным люком наверху. Прямо над последней преградой горела прямоугольная зеленая табличка с банальной надписью «<strong>EXIT<strong>» А за ней... В открывшемся перед глазами пространстве было бескрайнее небо, ярчайшее солнце и твердая, белая, идеально ровная поверхность соляного озера. Вся компания джентльменов удачи и примкнувших к ним ведьм и кузнецов оглядывалась, моргая от слепящей белизны вокруг. Механизм за спиной Джека щелкнул, и он сразу понял, что снаружи заветная дверца уже не откроется. Всё.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
>Левый ход вел в белый куб (<em>белый!<em>), на стене которого они увидела широкую надпись: «ОСТОРОЖНО! СТЕРИЛЬНО!». Люк в комнате был только один – тот, через который она вылезла. В углу одной из граней виднелась прямоугольная дверь из стекла с табличкой «**NO EXIT**» Подойдя поближе, Элизабет увидела, что дверь состоит из целого куска матового стекла, причем ручки с этой стороны не было. Стрелка компаса безошибочно указывала именно на неё. При приближении дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону.  
>Вначале Элизабет пришлось зажмуриться. За дверью открывался ярко освещенный огромный зал, почти пустой, не считая многочисленных столов с разноцветными выпуклостями и горящими огоньками, а также огромных зеркал, в которых вместо отражения она увидела своё лицо («Вижу себя», – вспомнила она слова Далмы.) Людей в таком просторном помещении было совсем немного, и трое немедленно приблизились при её появлении – двое полных мужчин в белых балахонах и странная женщина с очень короткими волосами. Еще один человек, на вид довольно пожилой, седоватый, с залысинами продолжал стоять к ней спиной, нажимая на пульте какие-то кнопки. Его спина показалась ей знакомой. Вдруг он обернулся и широко улыбнулся самой лучшей, самой дорогой улыбкой, которую она менее всего ожидала увидеть здесь.<br>– Ну, здравствуйте, мисс Суонн!  
>– Папа? – на её лице, казалось, остались одни глаза..<br>Она чувствовала, что вместе со страхом и напряжением такое развитие событий приводит её в состояние полного оцепенения.  
>– Не совсем. Я – Прототип. Вашей задачей было доставить нам исправно работающий компас пирата Джека Воробья.<br>– Капитана, – совершенно машинально поправила девушка, всё еще в шоке от происходящего. _Этот человек – не твой отец_. «Это всё ложь и подделка!» – произнес где-то в правом ухе голос Джека. Перед глазами Элизабет покачивалась комната, а в сознании крутились совсем другие картинки: детские игры на берегу, лицо Уилла, отец и коробка деревянных кубиков, опять лицо Уилла, намного старше, усмешка Барбоссы, подмигивающий Джек...  
>Кто она? Хилое оранжерейное растение из семейства Суонн, пускающее нюни и корни при всяком удобном случае? Роковая красотка, разбивающая сердца мужчинам? Подлая предательница и коллега Барбоссы, у которой руки по локоть в крови? Ловкая пиратка Лиззи, способная чёрта вокруг пальца обвести? Сейчас или никогда.<p>

* * *

><p>Она вдруг вспомнила события двухмесячной давности. Они отплыли из Сингапура после заварухи с картой. Почему-то уже тогда она гораздо чаще разговаривала с Гектором Барбоссой, чем с Уиллом. И у неё случился третий приступ паники, вызванной непонятным видением.<br>Элизабет смотрела в зеркало, и ей показалось, что лицо её стареет на глазах, покрывается морщинами, кожа становится тонкой, желтой и похожей на пергамент, начинает обтягивать скулы и собираться складками в самых неподходящих местах. Странно, она ведь не думала о старости или смерти! Смысла в этой кошмарной картинке не было, но она часа полтора просидела в слезах, прислонившись к фальшборту.  
>В какой-то момент около неё остановились полузнакомые сапоги.<br>– А, мисс Суонн – раздался хрипловатый и одновременно вкрадчивый голос Барбоссы. – Оплакиваете свою невинность?  
>-Вы с ума сошли! Как вы смеете!<br>Он продолжал разглядывать чаек в подзорную трубу.  
>– Насчет физической я не уверен, а вот моральную вы точно потеряли, – ухмыльнулся старый злодей.<br>– Как это?  
>– Ну, рыбак рыбака, милочка. Как предатель предателю скажу только: не пытайтесь брать на себя всё. У вас еще кожа тонкая, поэтому дает слабину. Совет на будущее: пока можете, тяните время, пусть грязную работу делают другие... Испачкаться всегда успеете. Хотя...<br>Он улыбнулся и посмотрел, наконец, прямо ей в глаза:  
>– Иногда, если сам чего-то не сделаешь, будешь всю жизнь жалеть.<br>– Я и жалею...  
>– Вы не о том жалеете.<br>– Я понимаю вашу неприязнь, но вы, капитан Барбосса, всегда были к нему несправедливы... – начала она голосом хорошо воспитанной мисс Суонн.  
>– Да причем здесь он? Вы себя жалеете. Пиратствуйте на здоровье и не хнычьте. К тому же у вас есть козырь: блефовать вы, кажется, умеете с пеленок.<p>

* * *

><p>Она покачнулась, смирившись с неизбежным обмороком. Полнотелые ассистенты Прототипа попытались этому как-то воспрепятствовать, но их нерасторопность не дала им даже приблизиться к Элизабет. Зато она в <em>как бы падении<em> успела выхватить из-под камзола трехствольный пистолет – гордость коллекции капитана Барбоссы. Давным-давно, перед высадкой в Сингапуре она долго приспосабливалась носить под платьем тяжеленный мушкетон, правда, Сяо Фень её разоблачил в самом буквальном смысле... Перед опрокидыванием в бездну она вдруг судорожно стала вооружаться, зачем – Элизабет не знала, хотя было понятно, что подобная тяжесть утянет её на дно. Однако сейчас...  
>Она взвела затвор верхнего ствола. Одновременно с её маневром Прототип тоже выхватил из-под стола неширокую трубку.<br>– Если, девочка, ты пальнешь из этой штуки, тебя может запросто опрокинуть отдачей, а уж то, что она разворотит бесценное оборудование нашей лаборатории, славы тебе не прибавит, – вполне дружелюбно заговорил человек с лицом Уизерби Суонна. Он крутил в руках легкую и вполне безопасную на вид трубку с рычажком, однако внимательный взгляд сразу уловил бы фамильное сходство этой невинной вещицы с трехствольным монстром в тонких руках девушки.  
>– Да уж, – улыбнулась Лиззи самой обезоруживающей из своих улыбок, – даже не знаю, что с ним делать.<br>– Вы лучше компас отдайте, барышня, – внезапно обратился к ней потеющий толстяк справа. Его лысина искрилась от испарины и переливалась радугой. «Они волнуются – подумала Лиз, – отлично! А главное – они не сами нас сюда поместили, они нас не обыскивали!»  
>– Как же капитан будет вести судно без компаса? – спросила она.<br>– У кого-нибудь из своих копий стащит, – хихикнул курчавый толстячок слева.  
>– Да извели мы копии, – негодующе проворчала женщина, – Попусту истратили такой материал. Этот уже двадцать девятый!..<br>– Ага, вам доставляло истинно женское удовольствие топить их в крови...  
>– Заткнись, Додж, – улыбаясь, прервал его Прототип, – А вам, Элизабет, напоминаю: сдавайтесь и отдайте компас.<br>– Переговоры? – спросила Лиззи голосом _Лиззи-пиратки_.  
>– О чем, милая?<br>– Вы вернете нас обратно. На «Черной жемчужине», – добавила она. – Если вы захватили нас и Джека и так легко смогли нас восстановить, то что вам стоит воспроизвести копию корабля?  
>– Боюсь, детка, это выходит за рамки эксперимента, – почти сочувствующе произнес человек с лицом её отца. – А у тебя устали руки держать эту дуру железную. Ты же не выстрелишь<br>(«А ведь он прав!»)  
>– Нет, не выстрелю, – с сожалением покачала головой Элизабет. – Но придется вам без компаса пока перебиваться, <em>папенька<em>.  
>С последним словом она неожиданно даже для себя развернула пистолет и со всего размаха ударила тяжелым литым прикладом по его руке с трубкой.<br>От неожиданности и боли Прототип выронил оружие. Все пригнулись. Вырвавшийся из трубки луч вдребезги разнес осветительные приборы над головой. Раздался треск, грохот, шипение, в разные стороны летели вспышки искр.  
>Когда всё стихло, перед четверкой ученых по-прежнему стояла хрупкая девушка, но опасная трубка в её руках теперь смотрела в их сторону. Однако это, казалось, никак не испугало Прототипа.<br>–Мы у вас на мушке. Ваши друзья снаружи. Они на мушке у службы внешней охраны базы.  
>– Так почему нам просто не договориться? – спросила Элизабет. – Дипломатично, мирно, без скандала...<br>– У вас, по-прежнему, нужный нам компас.  
>– Если вы смогли сделать двадцать девять копий Джека, как у вас не получился ни один действующий компас?<br>– Ну, Джек – это случайность. Ваша группа вполне обыкновенным образом попала через портал, а вот капитан Воробей попёр напролом, вызвал замыкание, порушил своей шпагой уйму научного оборудования, систему заглючило, и она воспроизвела 29 копий небезызвестного вам лица сама собой. Казалось бы – вот удача! Но вместо двадцати девяти компасов у него оказалось двадцать девять одинаковых крахмальных платочков!  
>Прототип негодовал. Лиз не поняла и десятой доли сказанного, но общее настроение уловила: Джек, как обычно, вызвал беспорядок и хаос, попутно смешав карты этим испытателям.<br>– Всё это время компас был у вас! Как он вообще к вам попал? – спросил купидончик-Додж, – Мы следили за вашей братией три дня до вторжения к нам этого Джека. Компас все время был у него.  
>– Пиратка! – со вздохом глубокого раскаяния признала Лиззи.<p>

* * *

><p>– Это всё очень интересно, но учтите, у нас мало времени, куб схлопывается, а мы до сих пор не пришли к единому мнению, – спохватилась она.<br>– А вот откуда _вы _знаете про куб? – спросил её лысый, но его перебила женщина.  
>– Ох, Льюис. Выжила – значит знает. Вся эта партия прошла цикл благодаря компасу Джека Воробья. Только непонятно, как его клоны могли накапливать опыт без воспоминаний.<br>– Вы говорите о ... его двадцати девяти копиях? – неуверенным голосом спросила Элизабет  
>– Мы по очереди запускали Джеков куб, где они благополучно погибали в ловушках, причем каждая следующая копия держалась дольше предыдущей и наносила всё больший материальный ущерб кубу в целом.<br>- С тех пор количество противопожарных датчиков пришлось увеличить вдвое, – заметил лысый Льюис.  
>– Эх, какой тотализатор пропал! – потер ручки Додж.<br>– А другие копии – Джека, Уилла и меня? – спросила Элизабет.  
>– Ну, это фантомы куба, – просто эффект параллельных миров. Это само собой происходит.<br>Лиззи молча кивнула. («Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Главное – смыться без потерь!»)  
>– Наш основной эксперимент – повторение чуда, демонстрирующего человеку его истинные устремления и желания. В проекте – производство чудес в промышленных масштабах.<br>– Мы на самом деле не знаем, работал бы ваш компас без вас или нет.  
>– С Тиа Далмой у вас не вышло – смутно догадываясь о чем-то, сказала Элизабет.<br>Это прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение.  
>-А-а-а, мисс Калипсо? Интересно, что вам, Элизабет, о ней известно? Собственно, благодаря ей куб превратился в тессеракт. С её исчезновением связано появление всё новых кубиков. Но нынче мы убедились в её совершенной беспомощности и абсолютной бесполезности, и даже не стали изолировать.<br>– Но в прошлом она вас удивила? – осторожно спросила Лиззи-пиратка.  
>– В прошлый раз она вынудила работать все выключенные приборы, если вам это что-то говорит, а потом ушла через закрытый портал.<br>В этот момент на одном из столов огоньки пришли в движение, и раздался мужской голос:  
>– Дельта вызывает Альфу, приём...<br>– Альфа на связи, – немедленно отозвался Прототип.  
>– У нас куча посторонних на посадочной площадке. Штатские, похожи на ряженых. Ваши?<br>– Дельта, мы их сейчас заберем!  
>– Поторопитесь, а то их просто уберет охрана внутреннего периметра.<br>– Или федералы загребут как пришельцев, – хихикнул чей-то голос в эфире.  
>– Эхо, кончаем паясничать и осматриваем местность еще раз. Вдруг кто-нибудь потеряется. Альфа, сгоняйте своих овец в укрытие.<br>Раздался далекий треск и щелчок.

* * *

><p>– Похоже, вы правы, куб закрывается. Если мы не сможем его зафиксировать, реакция неизбежна, – торопливо заговорил Додж.<br>– А за корабль нас просто убьют, – заволновался лысый Льюис, – растрата энергоресурсов. Столько работы коту под хвост.  
>– Да ладно вам, – рассмеялся словоохотливый Додж, – запишете в квартальный отчет как удачно проведенный опыт. Или неудачный. И вообще, что ей мешало сгореть, старой деревяшке?<br>– Черт с ним, с макетом. Я не понимаю, кто рассчитал конечную точку существования куба, – заговорил Главный, он же Альфа, он же Прототип и мистер Суонн.  
>– Калипсо? – спросила вдруг Лиз.<br>– Что? – он был явно удивлен. _Ну почему, почему он так похож на папу!_  
>– Вы сказали, что она запустила это... с неё всё началось, может, она и уничтожит этот куб?<br>– Учтите, если вы все вернетесь в куб, вы либо уберётесь восвояси, либо исчезнете с лица земли, просто превратитесь в пшик! Выбирайте! Возможно, просто остаться тут и послужить науке намного безопаснее.  
>– Послужить науке – это как? – переспросила Элизабет, – В качестве лягушки или бабочки на булавке? Или травки в гербарии? – <em>Ну уж нет...<em>  
>«Опять! Опять я принимаю решение за всех! Я не могу! Это обязанность капитана! Черт с вами, мне<em> придется<em> стать капитаном!»  
>– Рискнем.<p>

Путь прервался, но не завершился. Палящее солнце и твердая соль не сулили ничего хорошего.  
>– Капитан, куда нам теперь? – буркнул Пинтел. Этот грубиян всегда бестактно озвучивал неудобные мысли. Ну что, что ему сейчас сказать?<br>– Ждать – отозвался Барбосса.  
>– Хотя Элизабет отстала, – почему-то оправдывающимся тоном начал Джек, – она решила, что сможет убедить этих...<br>– Ты оставил её там одну? – сиплым шепотом спросил Уилл. Лучше бы кричал, ей Богу, было бы легче.  
>– Она ушла через второй выход, и я проследил, в соседнем кубе с ней ничего не произошло, остается надеяться, что ей повезет.<br>Барбосса трижды прав и трижды проклят – надо ждать.  
>Их поливало горячим светом яростное солнце Невады. Где ты, легкий морской бриз? Или нелегкий морской шторм?<br>Внезапно в пустоте раздался отчетливый мужской голос, исходивший откуда-то, где было уютно и прохладно:  
>– Господа пираты! Вернитесь в куб, а мы постараемся отправить вас в исходную точку путешествия вместе с кораблем.<br>– Я обратно не полезу, – отрезал Пинтел, – здесь хоть и суша, а видно, что земля, а там – чёрт-те что!  
>Уилл прекрасно понимал, что вернутся надо, хотя бы ради Элизабет, но к горлу подкатывала тошнота от одного представления серого безжизненного, замкнутого пространства куба.<br>– Здесь нет моря, – пробормотал Барбосса.  
>Джек прикрыл на мгновение глаза и... увидел это море, и «Жемчужину», и еще что-то, чего здесь, он мог бы поклясться, отродясь не бывало.<br>– Возвращайтесь, иначе вас ждут крупные неприятности, – повторил голос.  
>Тиа, почти не щурясь, смотрела на солнце и чему-то улыбалась, потом прислушалась и сказала:<br>– Здесь было почти море. Соленое озеро. Жаль, что теперь нет воды. Ни капли. Хоть бы капельку.  
>– У меня немного осталось – сказал Уилл и протянул ей фляжку.<br>– Прости, Уильям, – с этими словами загадочная женщина выплеснула остатки воды прямо в соль под ногами, – Нам надо вернуться через несколько мгновений, я скажу, когда.  
>На призрачном, дрожащем горизонте показались какие-то фигуры и движущиеся объекты. Через пару ударов сердца Тиа скомандовала:<br>– Вот сейчас!  
>– Мы возвращаемся! – крикнул Джек. На белом фоне сквозь соль проступил привычный люк.<p>

* * *

><p>– Мне придется вернуться к ним, прощайте, – вежливо сказала Элизабет, – В знак доброй воли я вручаю вам компас, – она легко передала вожделенный предмет Прототипу, помахала ему смертоносным оружием и добавила:<br>– Это я оставлю вам в кубе.  
>Через минуту она уже пересекла белую «прихожую» и заглянула в открывшийся люк.<br>_Чудесно, все в сборе. _  
>И тут что-то произошло. Что-то позади неё... Она оглянулась. Люк на стене исчез. Куб отчетливо тряхнуло, Уильям подхватил её под локоть и просто оттащил от странного полупрозрачного студня, в который превратилась серая стена.<br>В стене напротив раскрылся люк, и в него впрыгнула давно потерянная мартышка. С радостным визгом Джек-меньший прыгнул на плечо хозяина. Барбосса был счастлив, как будто вновь обрел потерянного племянника. Обезьянка обиженно верещала и потирала мордочку маленькими ручками, словно утирая слезы умиления. Столь радостное воссоединение, однако, только на секунду отвлекло внимание всех остальных от непрерывно дергающегося люка справа. По нему пробежала голубоватая молния, после чего люк также растворился. Постепенно вся комната приобрела какой-то иллюзорный вид, стены превратились в плотный, почти осязаемый туман. Единственный оставшийся реальным люк вел вниз.  
>– Пора! –сказала Тиа.<br>Они просто прыгнули в круглую дыру и в порядке очередности превратились в ничто.

* * *

><p>Льюис оглянулся на шум. В ангаре отчетливо задул ветер. <em>Быть не может – мы же под землей!<em>  
>– Вентиляция шалит, – сказал он, – надо будет техникам позвонить.<br>– Меня в данный момент больше занимает компас, – не поворачиваясь к нему, сказал Прототип. Он откинул крышку и молча наблюдал за безостановочным вращением стрелки.  
>– Что-то искажает, какая-то помеха, – забормотал он, – Надо подняться на поверхность и там посмотреть. Он направился к лифту, и тут стрелка остановилась.<br>– Куда она показывает?  
>Дверь лифта отъехала в сторону, и в ангаре появился еще один человек – молодой , подтянутый и в военной форме, отмахнул рукой в салюте:<br>– Лейтенант Вентура, сэр! Мы осмотрели внешние люки, вентиляционные шахты, Посторонних нет, сэр.  
>– Куда указывает этот компас? – неожиданно обратился к нему Прототип.<br>Тот удивленно поднял брови, заглянул в висящий на поясе навигатор.  
>– Север, сэр!<br>– Вы шутите? – злобно прошептал человек с лицом Суонна, однако теперь Элизабет точно не опознала бы в нем своего благодушного отца.  
>– Сэр? – брови лейтенанта поднялись еще немного выше. – А куда он должен показывать?<br>– Куда мне надо!  
>– Гм... Но это же компас!<br>– Но мне не нужен север!  
>– Так точно, сэр. С вашего позволения, я вернусь к выполнению моих обязанностей.<br>– Да катитесь вы, лейтенант, куда вам угодно, – Прототип выглядел почти невменяемым. Лейтенант растворился в лифте. Из шахты подуло холодом. Прототипа вдруг облепил сильнейший ветер, на лице осели мелкие соленые брызги. Откуда? В полупустом ангаре?  
>Через минуту по ярко освещенному ангару, сметая на своем пути пульты, датчики, дисплеи, столы, стулья, кофе–автоматы и прочий офисно-лабораторный хлам двигалась высокая морская волна с грязновато-белой пеной на верхушке.<br>– Что это, доктор? – кричал Додж, – Откуда здесь морская вода? Почему она идет сверху, а не из куба? и не через портал?  
>Ассистентка со стрижкой без лишних слов собрала какие-то мелкие предметы в полиэтиленовый пакет и готовилась покинуть комнату, когда волна ударила её в спину и вынесла в открывшуюся стеклянную дверь. Белый куб был невелик по объему, и волна набросилась на него с остервенением океанского прибоя. За секунду куб полностью заполнился водой. Женщина нырнула, подплыла к люку, тот распахнулся, и она быстро перебралась в серое идеально сухое помещение. Люк захлопнулся.<br>...Чтобы через мгновение распахнуться. В центре комнаты можно было увидеть лежащее навзничь тело женщины в деловом костюме. Из груди, покачиваясь, торчала шпага Джека Воробья, очевидно, только что влетевшая в люк напротив.  
>Вокруг погибшей ассистентки в немом ужасе замерли семеро китайцев в фантастических одеяниях трехсотлетней давности. Люк снова закрылся и... исчез.<p>

* * *

><p>И вот, наконец-то, спасатели, фыркая и отплевываясь, выбрались на берег неизвестного острова. Где-то здесь, в Тайнике Дэйви Джонса, томится капитан Джек Воробей. Вот из-за дюны появляется «Черная жемчужина» во всей красе. Джек полгода разбирался со своими двадцатью девятью копиями, чтобы встретить новую порцию галлюцинаций! Однако после недолгой беседы всё встает на свои места.<br>Они плывут по пустынным водам загробного мира. В маленькой лодчонке с фонарем сидит покойный губернатор. Он пророчествует о сердце Джонса и судьбе его преемника. Элизабет рыдает и вдруг давится слезами в изумлении, услышав последние слова призрака:  
><strong>– Что за чертов компас ты мне дала, дрянная девчонка!<strong>


End file.
